


The plan that did go wrong

by BrainDamage



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDamage/pseuds/BrainDamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship is too small for both of them. So Rush tries to get rid of the Colonel. But the plan goes wrong. Oh so wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plan that did go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't betaed. Sorry for mistakes.  
> I don't even like the Young / Rush ship, well I don't like the Young part. But I must admit they just have a certain tension....

Young didn’t suspect anything when he entered his room. Lost in thoughts, his mind still on the bridge, he pressed the button to close the door while taking off his vest. He was tired. Hadn’t slept for more than a day. He threw the vest over the chair and sat down on his bed. Sleep. There was nothing he wanted more. He started to get rid of his shoes and moaned. Even this seemed too much right now. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. But this wasn’t going to happen as suddenly something hit him on the head. Everything went dark. Silence.

***

When Young awoke it was dark. He couldn’t remember where he was. The pain in his head was unbearable. He couldn’t move, his arms were tied together above his head, and his legs seemed to be bound as well. There were ropes or something attached to his ankles, and he wasn’t able to move much. He lifted his head only to let it fall back immediately. He felt sick, his brain seemed to spin around in his skull, pulling his eyes with it. He closed them, and tried to breathe steadily. The taste in his mouth was that of a dead hamster. That hamster had been dead for a very long time now. What had happened? Who had bound him here? Was it for his own good or had he been abducted? Who would abduct me on this ship? He couldn’t think of anyone. But if he was brought here just to get better…why was he bound? Why was it that dark? This was not the infirmary. At least it was comfy here, he was laying on a bed, a sheet covering him. He opened his eyes again and tried to see something but it was hopeless. He tried again to get rid of his bonds but they cut into his skin and it hurt and he was not able to do anything about them. After a while he fell asleep again.

***

The next time he awoke, Young felt a bit clearer. The pain was still there but his head had stopped spinning inside. The hamster was still there, though. Ok, he thought, time for finding out where I am and who put me here. I wonder how long I’ve been asleep… Carefully he turned his head again – it worked. Probably there was no concussion after all. Or just a mild one. He still couldn’t see anything. Suddenly he knew he wasn’t alone. Someone was breathing, not far away from him. Shit. Who’s that? Why is he just sitting there? Why isn’t he saying anything? Maybe he’s another…prisoner? Young didn’t know what to do. Say something? Or keep still? But before he could decide how to react he heard a voice.

  
“I know you’re awake.” Calm. Matter of fact. Analytic. Rush. Fuck. Of all people, this was Rush! He didn’t answer. I have to get out of here.

“Well, I guess you don’t have to talk to me. Just pretend you are asleep.” Rush said. Then silence. What was this guy up to? Could be nothing good. Rush still hated him for leaving him to die on that planet. And justifiably so.

After a while Young realized that Rush wasn’t going to say anything. He seemed to have time. What time was it anyway? How long had he been here? They were probably missing him on the bridge already.

“OK, Rush, what is this about?” He asked. He tried to be all calm and in hand of the situation. Didn’t work. His voice was trembling. Fuck.

Rush chuckled. “So you have decided to talk to me after all. Well what do you think this is about, Colonel?” In the beginning Rush’s voice had sounded bemused, a bit mocking but suddenly it had gotten all cold, sharp, full of suppressed aggression and even hate. How could he put so many emotions into one sentence? Young didn’t know what to answer.

“About when I left you on that planet?” he asked.

“Wow, and you’re clever as well!” Rush answered, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly it got brighter and Young could see. Rush was sitting at a console and had obviously pushed a button to brighten up the room. He’d never seen this room before. It was small, there was the console, a chair, some boxes which looked like those they used for supplies, a water tank. And the bed he was lying on.

“Where are we?” he asked.

Rush grinned. Suddenly all the hate seemed to be gone and he acted as if he was delighted.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. You will have never heard of this room. It is far away from where you’ve ever been.” He sighed. “Did you know that I can control everything on this ship from every console? That I can do whatever I want? Without anyone knowing? For example, I can see that Eli is trying to unlock this very door at the moment.” He smiled and pointed to the door. “But luckily…” he pressed some buttons “I can change the unlock code without him even finding out. He will just think he’s not been able to crack it.”

“What…you mean, Eli is trying to get in here?” Young stuttered.

“Not so bright as I thought then,” Rush mumbled. “Yes of course he’s trying to get in here.” He turned to Young, resting his elbows on his knees to lower his position a bit. “They think we are accidentally trapped in here.” He explained, as if he was talking to a child.

“Well…why are we in here, Rush?” Young wanted to know.

“Yes. I am sorry to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not making it out here alive.” Rush’s eyes were piercing him. “This ship is too small for the both of us.”

What, now he was talking like villain from a western? Pathetic. “Why don’t you just leave then, Rush?” Young answered, pretending to be bored.

“This ship needs me, Colonel.” There it was again, the aggression. “They won’t go anywhere without me. Nobody knows Destiny as good as I do.”

Young closed his eyes. His headache had gotten worse again. “What about Eli for example? Sorry to be the one to break it to you,” he mimicked Rush “but nobody wants you here. You are superfluous.”

Rush didn’t answer. But he went over to the water tank, filled a glass with water and drank, after raising the glass towards Young, triumphantly.  
Young swallowed. Water. Would help him to get rid of the hamster. Fuck it, he wouldn’t beg.

“So how am I going to die?” he asked.

Rush frowned. “Well, this is the sad part,” he started. He took another sip of water. “You know they think I wanted to show you something in here and then the door closed and I wasn’t able to open it again. Unfortunately we only have very few supplies in here and when they will finally be able to open that door one of us will be dead. Starved.” Rush drank again and shrugged. “It was the only way that seemed logical to me. Nobody would believe me if I killed you in an accident. You are stronger than me. You are physically superior.” And after a while he repeated “Physically”, to emphasize the word.

“Well wouldn’t this be a problem? I would survive longer than you, you are so thin that you won’t last a week…”

Rush grinned again. “You underestimate me, Colonel. And of course, as you know how valuable I am for the team you refused to eat or drink so that I could survive. Such a generous person you are!” He sniggered again.

Young sighed. “And they would believe that. Sounds like what I would do.”

“As if.” Rush replied, dryly.

***

Young didn’t see a way to get out of the situation. This time he was totally fucked. Rush was clever, the plan was perfect. Sadness filled him. He’d never see earth again. His wife…well she wouldn’t be too sad now, would she? But to die like this, in this small room in the middle of nowhere….and to starve to death? This was madness. The sad thing was that, if this had been a real situation, if they were locked in this room for real, that he would probably act like Rush had described. He would have refused to eat to save Rush. He was so very important to them. It had been a horrible mistake to leave him on that planet to die. The man was a genius. Young knew that he himself could be replaced easily. Camile would take over, Scott would help her. No problem at all. Rush was…unique. He was the most intelligent person he knew. And he regretted that the only thing they had ever done was fight.

To be honest, he actually liked Rush. Why had they always been fighting? They could have been friends if they weren’t both that stubborn! He tried but he wasn’t able to hold back the tear that was running fast down his cheek now. He hoped that Rush hadn’t noticed this. He glanced towards him, Rush was still sitting on his chair but apparently he was doing nothing, just staring into infinity. But suddenly Rush noticed that he was observing him and turned his head. Young looked away, still hoping that Rush hadn’t seen that tear. Nobody said anything. After a while, Rush got up and went over to the boxes with provisions. When he came back, he held a bottle, sat back down on his chair and drank. Small sips with long pauses. He continued staring to the wall.

“Are you drinking alcohol?” Young asked, curious.

“Yep.” Was the short answer. And another sip.

Why was the man drinking now? Didn’t he need a clear head for his task? For monitoring the console, keeping Eli from the room?

Suddenly Rush turned his head towards Young. “It’s shite, you know,” he said.

“What?”

Rush held up his bottle. “This. This is shite.” Another sip.

“Why are you drinking it then?”

The answer was just a look that could kill.

“Okay I’ll shut up.” Young laid his head back. But after some minutes he couldn’t resist to say: “You know, I could use one myself.”

Surprised, Rush laughed. “Ach, fuck it, why not.” He got up and went over to Young, then stopped, turned back and grabbed his chair. He sat down next to Young and told him to raise his head so he could put the bottle to his mouth without dripping.

When Young had taken a sip he said, “You were right. It is shit.”

They both laughed. But soon the laughter froze in their mouths when they became aware of the situation again. “Fuck.” Rush muttered, taking another sip.

“You know,” Young started, “it is a shame that it has to end like this.” The drink tasted horrible, but it was strong. He felt warmth spreading in his body.

“Yeah I know.” Rush said. He looked as if he even meant that. Another sip. How much had the man already drunk? This stuff was really strong. “Want more?” he asked, not waiting for an answer but placing the bottle to Young’s lips again. This was more of a gulp than a sip. Holy cow, it was strong! Young tried to suppress a coughing fit but he couldn’t prevent some coughs to come out.

“Oh, is it too strong for you, Colonel?” Rush asked, mockingly, taking another sip.

Young didn’t answer. Instead he said after a while, “We could have been friends. You could have been my closest advisor. It should…” but Rush cut him off.

“Yeah but it isn’t. Deal with it.” He drank more.

“Don’t you think you should stop drinking? It’s…” Young tried to say but Rush cut him off again.

“For fuck’s sake, Colonel. You can stop now telling me what to do or not to do. You’ll be history soon anyway!” Young noticed, that Rush’s voice was trembling. He probably didn’t like the situation at all. Maybe there was a way to talk him out of it? When he watched Rush, just sitting there, staring and drinking, Young noticed that he had never really noticed what the man really looked like. Well of course he knew what he looked like. Thin, very, very thin, with that long hair (too long really, the man should get a proper haircut!), stubble (why didn’t he shave? He probably didn’t have time for that. Always his precious time!) and that green shirt. Why had Young never noticed that the man was not only intelligent, but also strangely handsome? He sniggered inwardly. Of course, he had known it all along, but he had never allowed these thoughts. Now it was probably too late. Or was it? Maybe this was the way to get out…he smiled. Wouldn’t be such a great sacrifice if it worked.

“Rush.”

“What?” Rush asked, aggressively.

“Can I have another sip?” Young asked. Rush didn’t hesitate and put the bottle back to Young’s mouth.

When he had swallowed it, Young felt brave enough. “Rush, I know I can’t talk you into letting me go. But if I am to go….I want to have sex one last time. You’d be my first choice.” He laughed nervously. “And my only one as nobody else is available right now…”

He wasn’t prepared for Rush’s reaction, who, after he had sat there silently with widened eyes for two seconds, exploded. He jumped on his feet and shouted, “What the fuck, you a fucking poofter now?”, while gesturing wildly, the flask still in his hand. Suddenly he stopped, sat down again and took another sip.

Young didn’t know what to say, he’d never imagined Rush being a homophobe. Well, they had never talked about things like that. It had always been the ship, the gate, the aliens. “And what if? Do you have a problem with that?” Young finally asked.

Offended, Rush answered, “What, no! I just didn’t expect it. You are married and all. You were with Lt. Johansen! And why would you even suggest I would…” He lifted the flask to his mouth only to find it empty. Annoyed, he got up, went over to the boxes and retrieved another bottle. Young raised his eyebrows.

“How many of those do you have, Rush?” he wanted to know.

“None of your business,” Rush snarled, opened the flask and took another sip.

Nobody said anything. Young didn’t know how to get on with this. He’d always been bisexual, he just had been with women for whatever reason for the last years. Probably because it was always complicated if you had a command within the army. The men would think you’re not “manly” enough to be their commanding officer. Whatever. Did it matter now? To his surprise, Rush raised the topic again.

“So you’re bisexual?” he asked.

“Obviously.”

“And now you want to fuck me? Me? I am about to kill you. And I am not your type,” Rush sniggered.

“You’re not about to kill me. You don’t even want to do it. You don’t have the courage to harm me, that’s why you want to starve me to death. And what do you know about my type?” he laughed. This went better than expected.

“Well I thought…on the base of what I’ve seen…that you like them more…round? Like Lt. Johansen?”

Young laughed out loud now. “She’s a woman! That’s different!”

“Is it?” Rush was confused. He took more of that alcoholic liquid.

“Give me another, ok, Rush?” He tried to say his name in a caressing way. And it didn’t even feel wrong. Maybe I really should have tried this earlier…

Rush placed the flask on Young’s lips again. Young felt quite tipsy by now. He wasn’t used to the hard stuff. Rush had drunk at least twice as much. He had to feel something as well.

“So…you’re in?” he asked.

Rush’s eyes seemed to pierce him.

“Is this a trick?” he asked, “Do you think I’ll let you go, because it was so nice?” Rush laughed nervously.

Young decided to tell him the truth. The truth was the only thing that would work here. “Yes it is. It is a trick. I think you will let me go afterwards. Give me the chance to change your mind. You will regret it if you don’t try it. And you know that.”

Rush frowned. He put the flask on the table, got up and said, “Okay then.”

Young could hear that Rush tried to make his voice sound confident, but he didn’t succeed. It was trembling. Slightly, but Young could hear it. And he was surprised how much the fact that Rush wasn’t all confident for a change turned him on.

Rush bent down and stretched out his hand. He pulled Young’s shirt out of his trousers, but he was clumsy. His hand was shaking.

“Calm down. It’s alright. Pretend I’m a woman. What would you do with a woman?”

Rush lifted his gaze to meet Young’s eyes, a grin on his face and he became all cynical again.

“Well, she wouldn’t be tied up in the first place! Usually I have consensual sex.”

“This is consensual.”

Rush apparently didn’t know what to say. After a while he mumbled: “Well, I won’t untie you.”

Young sighed. “You don’t have to”.

“Right,” Rush answered, knelt down on the bed and pulled up Young’s shirt. “Lift yourself up a bit,” he commanded. When Young obeyed, Rush pulled the shirt over Young’s head, so that it covered his arms. Then he got up again and grabbed the flask and drank the rest of what was in it.

He sniggered nervously. “It’s your bloody lucky day that I am drunk already. If I wasn’t I’d never give in to this.”

“Well that would be a shame and you know it. I wonder why he haven’t done it before. Would have saved us some trouble.” He smiled. “Go on,” he encouraged Rush, who knelt down on the bed again.  
When the scientist unbuttoned Young’s trousers it was pretty evident to him that the Colonel had a massive erection. He touched it lightly and could feel it stiffening even more.

“Wow, you really seem to like this.”

“Apparently,” Young panted. “How about you?”

“It’s weird but yeah. I like it.”

“Let me see.”

Amused, Rush got up, opened his jeans, pulled down his underpants a bit and got out his erection. “Happy?” he asked.  
Young stared at him for a while.

“Yeah. It’s a nice one,” he grinned. “Want me to suck it?”

“This is ridiculous!” Rush didn’t know how to react. “It all feels so….wrong?”

“How can it be wrong when I told you I want it and you seem to want it as well….concluding from those hard facts over there.” Young smiled. He tried to smile sensitively, he wanted Rush to trust him. He wanted to live after all. And….and this surprised him as well…he wanted to have sex with that man so badly. Young tried to turn around a bit. He wanted to lie on his side and with a bit of effort it worked, although the ropes were pretty tight now.

“Come on, kneel down and let me work on that, Rush.”

“Ach, fuck, why not.” He knelt down right in front of Young’s face, who took him in at once.

Rush hadn’t had sex in a while and it had been a long time since someone had given him a blowjob. And Young was good at it. He was doing it rough and he took him in deeply. If he had been able to think, he would have wondered about how a man could be better at this than any woman he had had before. But he wasn’t able to think anymore because the ecstasy he felt pushed all the thoughts away. He didn’t think about whether it was right or not, or about whether this meant he was gay or not and he didn’t think about the fact that he had always hated Young. His body just reacted, he started pushing in and out and with his left hand, he supported Young’s head, and he didn’t know how it had happened but his right hand was stroking Young’s cock as if it had already done it a hundred times before.

Rush tasted good. Bloody good. And he was bigger than he had thought. Good. He liked them big. God, I want to fuck that bastard. But that would probably not happen today. Not when he was bound like this. He took Rush in deeply, then sucked him a bit, his tongue explored the frenulum and the corona. He heard Rush’s rapid, shallow breathing and suddenly the scientist grabbed his head to dig in even deeper. Young wanted to protest but at the same time he felt Rush grabbing his own, hard member and stroking it. And although he felt like choking he never wanted it to stop. Suddenly the stroking stopped. Young opened his eyes. The cock disappeared from his mouth.

“What…what’s wrong?” he asked, disoriented. Rush was standing before him again.

“Nothing,” the man answered. “Do you think I can fuck you? Because there’s nothing I want to do more right now.”

“Have you done that before?”

“Not to a man.”

“Then you know it needs a bit of preparation. And lubrication.”

“Spit will have to do. And spunk if you like.” He grinned.

Young sighed. “Well ok then but you’ll have to untie me.”

“No,” was Rush’s simple answer. “Nice try. Turn around a bit more.”

“It won’t work!” Young got angry. The ropes were bound tight, his arms felt all weird already.

Rush laughed. “Oh it will!” He pressed down Young’s shoulder who gave up and turned a little more. He was still lying on his side now but from this position Rush could probably fuck him if he wanted. Spit and spunk. Great.

“Oh, don’t be a spoilsport. It will feel better than starving to death, I promise.” Rush grinned. “Plus I need some sperm now. This is the fun part for you.” And with these words Rush started jerking him off. And although Young was annoyed he couldn’t help getting more and more aroused. Suddenly he could hear whisper himself words like “yes…” “go on…” “faster…”, he couldn’t help it. When he felt Rush’s other hand on his stomach, wandering upwards, he was already close to the climax and when Rush gently touched his nipple it pushed him over the edge.

A muffled “Argh”-sound was all that could be heard from him while he came, his face pressed down into the cushion. Young lay still for some seconds, suddenly feeling all the pain come back, the pain his body had supressed during the last minutes.

“Fascinating,” he heard Rush say and turned his head to look at him. There the scientist stood, looking at his hand that was wet with sperm.

“What,” Young asked, “my sperm?”

Rush laughed. “No I am sorry to disappoint you, it is quite ordinary. It is fascinating that I am not disgusted by it at all. In fact it turns me on so much, I want to fuck you like I have never wanted to fuck someone before.” He looked at him, now without any hint of a smile. “Get ready,” he said, and pulled down his trousers. His erection looked huge now. It probably wasn’t but for Young now, who lay there, bound and unprepared, it looked frightening. That prick was going to end up down his arse, without proper lubrication.

“You know,” Rush said, while kneeling down between Young’s legs, “It might hurt a bit, but I don’t care. I want to fuck you and I am going to fuck you and it was your idea so blame yourself. Maybe I’ll let you go afterwards. If you’re good.” He smiled.

Young closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He heard Rush spit in his hand and then he felt a finger intruding. He tried to adapt, to stretch himself fast, but the fear of the pain to come was gut-wrenching and his muscles couldn’t relax. Soon there were two fingers exploring and when he realized that Rush took his time and that he had been kidding him he didn’t know if he should feel angry or relieved. But soon all those thoughts vanished anyway, the feeling was nice, even the pain went away again, he felt his dick hardening again and he wasn’t afraid when he felt how Rush’s cock now entered his arse.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Rush moaned, but he still went on and soon his prick was all buried inside. Rush pulled it out again and went in again slowly. It felt good. Not only did it feel good to shag this man under him, it also looked good, how Young was tied up and how he couldn’t do anything. If he wanted to he could rape the Colonel with more than just his cock. But no, somehow he liked that Young liked it. This wouldn’t take long. He already felt the orgasm building up inside of him and he went slower. He bent down a bit more to be able to reach Young’s cock with his hand. There it was. Rock hard already again. He started stroking it. He wanted him to come again. He sped up again and tried to keep the same rhythm with his hand and his pelvis. He moaned and he heard the Colonel moan under him. He lost sense of time and place and he pushed harder and tried to dig even deeper and after four more thrusts he felt how Young’s cock was throbbing and he heard the man whisper “Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard.” And so he did. When he felt something wet on his hand he buried himself once more in that arse and his orgasm was so intense that everything went black for a second. When he came to his senses, he lay next to Young, who was breathing heavily next to him. Half asleep already he took a knife from his pocket and cut the rope that held Young’s arms over his head.

“Kill me now if you want to,” were his last words before he fell asleep.

****

“How did this happen again” Eli asked.

“There was a glitch in the code for the XT3-device and then the door was sealed because Destiny thought there was a leak.” This didn’t make any sense but Rush hoped Eli wouldn’t notice.

“Erm…and what were you doing in that room anyway? With all the supplies?”

“Look Eli,” Rush answered, “I don’t have to explain my actions to you or anyone else. The Colonel asked me to find something out for him and I tried to. Now leave me alone, I have work to do. And so have you I believe.”

Puzzled, Eli left the bridge. It was the first time Rush was alone with Young after the incident had taken place. They hadn’t talked about it. Rush wondered if Young would bring it up sooner or later.

“Rush,” he heard him say all of a sudden.

“Yes?” he asked, curious.

“I’ll have my revenge. You might not see it coming.”

Rush smiled. “I’m looking forward to that, Colonel.”


End file.
